


Nature Boy Collection

by yukino_hhwang



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: This is a collection of David / all or all /David.Whenever I want to fight someone online, I should do a Mature chapter instead.And I will put the tag one by one when new chapter comes out.[0728 update]And there is English translation for chapter 1 attached now.I have tried my best.大衛的所有人際關係大概會一章一個配對吧如果寫出來就會加tag這是為了避免我一直在網路上跟人筆戰的系列，如果我又有了在網路上跟人戰的衝動，就要寫一篇肉文





	1. Peter Weyland

鐘響十二聲，格林威治時間0:00，大衛分秒不差地走進威蘭企業的倫敦分部，就像前一小時在不萊梅分部，而下一個行程要去雷克雅維克一樣，差別僅在於威蘭本人特別關心倫敦分部生化人量產的進度，「威蘭是第一個在火星上有分部的企業，員工編號需用上七位數字，但有時候我卻覺得什麼事都得自己來。」威蘭不只一次抱怨公司員工效率不如預期，一再延宕令人失去耐心。「給猴子無限的打字機和時間，也是可以寫出莎士比亞的。」但大衛也發現，自己只要使用這套說詞，就可以讓威蘭發笑，暫時不會把匯報用的平板折成兩半再扔向螢幕，如果威蘭真的這麼做了，大衛得要立刻清掃並換上新的配備，備品若正好用完，會很不方便。

畢竟整個宇宙是繞著威蘭運轉的，這是個比喻的用法，大衛想，地動說已經提出五百年了，當初的科學家往往受到教廷的迫害，就是因為教廷無法忍受人類不是神所創造世界的中心，而威蘭對科學的貢獻，並無法阻止他抱持著中世紀的思想。

不過現在，整個宇宙的中心並不在地球，因為威蘭現在正在奧林帕斯山，火星的自轉週期是1.027個地球日，不管布萊梅或雷克雅維克的時間是什麼，所要校準的就不是格林威治時間，而是那個以24小時39分35秒為週期的火星鐘。

大衛走進B棟的實驗室，和以往一樣，沒有人知道生化人不僅僅是實驗台上的半成品，還會在實驗室無人時進來，翻閱那些散落的、隨手塗寫的草稿，檢視實驗台上的半成品，以及⋯⋯

遠處螢幕閃動著，大衛的視力足以讓他看清楚螢幕上交纏的肉體，但是他依然忍不住地靠近，無視於另一個人的存在，幾乎要貼在螢幕上。

但是那個人卻被大衛嚇到了，急急忙忙整理衣著，慌亂中竟找不到關掉影片的觸控鈕，反而把原本只在耳機中迴盪的呻吟，瞬間倒滿了整個實驗室。

「別急著關掉，我也想看一看。」大衛用平淡中帶著一點興趣的語氣說著，「這個影片，是為了研究吧？湯瑪斯威金森博士。」

「是啊！是啊！」湯姆的心跳和呼吸，比影片中流著汗大力擺動身軀的演員還要急促，但大衛的反應令他鬆了一口氣，支支吾吾地附和：「為了研究⋯⋯」

「人類的情緒還真是有意思。」大衛將兩個演員的臉部表情放大，送往其他螢幕，「你說該從這兩個人的表情中，判讀出什麼情緒呢？像是這個女演員，眉眼之間扭曲，用24種情緒量表來看，落在痛苦一區，但是如果提高情緒解析度，觀察她扭曲的嘴角，就可以看出屈辱，那是一種對痛苦無法掌控，完全無能為力的衍生情緒，她試圖反抗他，卻必須屈服，而且偶而的顫抖代表在痛苦之中參雜了一點意料之外的愉悅，使她更無法接受自己的反應。」大衛認真地瞪著螢幕，從資料庫裡搜尋樣本，分析著，「但如果不對照表情集的公式，而能得到脈搏與體溫的資料，這些其實也不難辦，只要加上濾頻就可以了。」大衛按下幾個鈕，另一個螢幕出現了熱感應畫面，「就會知道她其實很無聊。」

「大衛，你解開了一個千古之謎，多少男人都想知道他們的女伴是否真的高潮了。」湯姆抹了抹額頭上的汗。

「我想仔細看看這男人的表情，但是鏡頭一直避開他的臉。」大衛調節著螢幕焦距，「他的動作並沒有確實刺激到對方的性器，也沒有確實刺激自己的，所得到的性快感並不能讓他如看起來得那麼滿足，除非是征服主控的實現更令他滿意。」

「你這麼厲害，難怪老闆對我們的成果百般挑惕。」湯姆訕訕地說：「你不會告訴他今晚的事吧？我們不要拿這種小事去煩他，對不對？」

「那是當然了。」大衛承諾，既使看到手寫草稿中出現獵人頭公司的電話，都沒有向威蘭報告的必要，直接取消他閱覽資料、進出實驗室和大樓的權限就可以了，這種事情微不足道。

 

威蘭先生很喜歡他位於赫爾辛基郊區的宅邸，比其他地方的都喜歡，紐約大都會博物館破產危機時賣掉了一批藝術品，威蘭選擇將大多數的收購留在原地，但是標上「已售出」字樣，尤其是木乃伊，威蘭先生很快就發現古埃及人並沒有掌握永生的秘訣，受騙的感受並不需要一副石棺作為提醒。

管理這些蒐藏也是大衛工作的一部分，大衛覺得自己比威蘭先生還清楚他擁有的蒐藏，除了偶爾得要提醒威蘭先生「這幅畫是仿作，真跡您已經買下了」之外，像是勃克林一八八零年的那幅《死之島》，就是與威蘭先生的其他收藏格格不入，調閱紀錄，果然也是在大都會拍賣時整批購入的。

但大衛仍花了更多的時間，仔細端詳著這幅畫，畫面正中小船上的白色人形，不像是活人，倒像是那些得不到永生的木乃伊，那些創作的人，到底在想些什麼呢？大衛從收藏室走出來，準備打掃那已經一塵不染的起居室。

威蘭正背對著大衛，坐在他那如同王座般的椅子上，喝著威士忌，手裡的玻璃杯乘載著琥珀色，波紋倒映在頭頂上。

「先生，您回來了。」大衛走上前，說出寒暄的語句：「火星之行一切順利嗎？」

「我應該帶著你去的，大衛，我總是該把你帶在身邊。」威蘭晃蕩著酒杯，琥珀色的波紋隨之盪漾。

大衛見他瞇著眼，聲音不受控制，問道：「先生，既然您提早回來了，需要為您準備餐點或飲料嗎？」

「我稍早帶著幾個人去了倫敦，親眼看到他們工作的樣子，決定裁掉整個部門，當我要威金森收拾東西時，你猜他說了什麼？」威蘭的聲音如往常一般低沈，酒精使他咬字模糊，但是瞇著的雙眼卻像是有火焰燃燒著，「他說，你最寵愛的大衛也很喜歡看這種片子，看得比誰都仔細。」

「一切都是為了研究。」大衛回答：「情緒的表達與接收，這是目前生化人量產化中所碰到的最大瓶頸，如果能正確解讀出表面情緒和實際情緒，離您最關切的量產就不遠了。」

「為了研究。」威蘭笑了起來，但是對大衛而言，這個笑中並沒有喜悅存在，而臉部的線條比方才更加剛硬就是證據。「你背著我學了不少東西嘛！」他說。

「是您准許我研習各種知識。」大衛說著，他沒忘記研習知識的前提是什麼，看著眼前的這個人，所有的知識和技巧，都是為了侍奉而存在的，威蘭不時提醒大衛，他是創造出自己的人，但是他會老，會死去，大衛知道，「這都是為了解決您的煩惱，讓您高興。」

「那好！我倒是要看看你新學了什麼。」

根據威蘭攝取的酒精濃度，他已經相當醉了，酒精可以影響腦細胞，使同樣的一個人，有截然不同的判斷和情緒，智力測驗的成績也完全不一樣——簡直就像兩個不同的人，眼前的這個人，究竟還是不是那個憑空一手創立地表最大企業的威蘭？大衛隱隱覺得答案其實已經存在了，他當然是威蘭，只是不加掩飾，而他解開皮帶和褲扣的動作，流暢得不像受酒精影響。

 

「過來，取悅我。」威蘭命令大衛。

大衛跪在威蘭面前，仔細端詳著那條垂落的陰莖，小心地伸手去碰。

「用嘴。」

睜著一雙困惑的眼睛，大衛不解地望著威蘭，但是經驗讓大衛明白，必須服從威蘭的命令，於是大衛靠得更近，將那半軟不硬的東西含進嘴裡。

他知道該刺激什麼地方才會使陰莖勃起，但是酒精讓人拋卻得體表象的同時，也麻痺了感官，不論怎麼舔，用舌尖刺激，仍然只有一點點反應，大衛可以想像，在期待中加快了動作衝刺，卻仍舊沒有太大斬獲的沮喪，比毫無反應還糟。

正當大衛發現如果繼續下去可能會把威蘭弄破皮時，威蘭一把扯住大衛的頭髮，按住了頭，捏住了下巴，就這樣將腦袋套弄著。

嘴裡的東西的確明顯地變大，如果是人類的話，大衛想，大概會無法呼吸，或者因為刺激到懸雍垂而嘔吐，這樣會多痛苦。

痛苦帶來屈辱，屈辱讓施加者得到滿足，這是大衛新學到的道理，多麼悲傷，不是為自己，是為那個以為自己能夠掌控一切，事實上除了老朽毀死之外，沒有什麼是篤定的。

一滴淚從大衛的眼眶中滑落臉頰，沾濕了威蘭的手指，他大概認為他對我造成了痛苦，因此而洋洋得意吧？

「把你的褲子脫了。」威蘭將勃起的陰莖從大衛口中抽出來，用他低沈的聲音命令道。

大衛服從地將褲子褪到了腿上，他的聲音和動作一樣平靜，「可是你比誰都清楚，你為我做了像人類一樣的陰莖，也一樣會勃起，但不是藉由性興奮。」威蘭一定很後悔把陰莖抽出來，趁著還有機會說話，大衛決定繼續說，不管威蘭會不會因此而盛怒，反正他已經這麼做了，還有什麼可以做的？「但我的構造和人類是不一樣的，我沒有消化器官，所以不會有肛門，也不會有括約肌，你沒有地方可以插啊！」

威蘭的確被激怒了，將大衛踢倒在地上，大衛的頭撞上了堅硬光亮的地板，但根據計算，撞擊的受力被具有韌性的身體結構吸收反彈，不會有事，這對人類而言是暴力，但對我不是，大衛得意地想著，這個發現帶給他愉悅的感覺，如果威蘭自認為自己掌控了一切而滿足，那麼，我知道他不知道的事情，應該足以構成愉悅的理由吧？大衛微笑著，想到威蘭的妻子已經不願意再跟他說話，他的情婦為他生的小孩也無法令他滿足，竟然淪落到要強暴自己做出來的生化人，而且這個生化人還沒有洞可以給他插，大衛不免為他感到些許的悲傷，在微笑之中又潸潸流下了淚水。

但是威蘭還是如此堅持，將已經不是那麼硬的陰莖強迫往大衛的股間塞去，這一切等到明天，威蘭大概會假裝沒有發生過這件事，希望是這樣，大衛想，不要又來洗去我的記憶，有時候重要資訊也可能一併洗掉，非常麻煩，大衛想著那些色情片的演員，夾緊了雙腿，讓陰莖在雙腿之間摩擦，並且發出呻吟。

"12 bells, it is 0:00 Greenwich time. David steps into Weyland Industrial London branch office, like what he just did one hour ago in Bremen, and will do in the next hour in Reykjavík. The only difference is: Weyland cares about the progress of andriod manufactory very much. "Weyland is the first company having branch on Mars, requiring 7 digits to number the employees, but I feel I still need to do all the stuff by myself. " Weyland complains, more than once. The inefficiency and delay piss Weyland up. "Monkeys can make Shakespeare, with unlimited time and typewriters. " David finds joke works. It stop Weyland crashing the report pad into half and throw it to the monitor, or the presenter. If Weyland really does so, it is David to clean up and replace the devices. Really inconvenient when the spares are run out."

Since the universe operates around Weyland, figuratively, David thinks. Even heliocentric theory has been known for 500 years. Scientists were persecuted by the Church, which refused to believe that human are not the center of the universe created by God. Although Weyland has great science contribution, he still thinks quite medievally.

Now, the center of universe is not the Earth, for Weyland is on Olympus Mons, Mars. Mars" rotation cycle is 1.027 Earth day. No matter what time it is in Bremen or in Reykjavík. Your watch should be synchronized with, not Greenwich time, but the 24 hour 39 minutes 35 seconds a day cycle.

"David walks into the lab in building B. Usually nobody knows that the andriod is not only the subject laying on the lab counter, but will also walk in when the lab is empty. The android will skim through sketches casually laying on desks, check semi-finished ones on counters, and……  
"

The screen is flashing. David can see the twisted bodies very clearly on screen for his position, but still can not help getting closer. David gets so close that he almost attached to the screen, and ignores the human who was watching.

This guy is disturbed. He tides up his own cloth with rush. He cannot find the "STOP" in panic, but unplugs the earphone accidentally. The groan spreads through the silent lab.

"Take it easy. I want to check it as you do." David says with the tone between indifference and slight interest, "It is for research, right? Dr. Thomas Wilkinson?"

"Certainly!" Tom’s heart beat is louder the actors’. The actors on the screen are sweating and pushing hard. However, what David just said relieves him. He stutters, "For……for research…."

"What amazing human emotion is." David zooms in the 2 actors" facial expression and sends to some other screen. "What emotion can I get from them? Like the actress, she frowns. It makes 'pain' in the 24 scale table. If rises the resolution, see how the corner of her mouth twitches. It means ’shame’, when one cannot do anything about ’pain', then it comes ’shame’. She tries to fight, but she has to obey. She cannot accept her response." David stares at the screen, and analyzes, "But If I get rid of the table, check the pulse and body temperature. It is easy with some filter." David presses some bottoms, and the thermal image is on the other screen."Then you will know she is quite bored."

"You just solved a big myth all time, David. Men always want to know if their partners have real orgasm, or just fake it." Tom tries to wipe out sweat on his forehead.

"I want to check the facial expression of the men, but the camera keeps avoiding it." David zooms in and out, "He didn’t stimulate her vagina accurately, neither his own organ. It cannot make him as satisfied as he looks, unless it is taking control over somebody else makes him so." 

"Now i know why Weyland never being satisfied with our achievement." Tom says, "You won’t tell him anything about tonight, will you? We’ve better keep him from all the trivia."

"Of Course." David promises. It is also no big deal to have the number of some head hunter. Nothing to report. Just cancel his access to the data base, lab, and building. No big deal.

 

Mr. Weyland likes his mansion in Reykjavík, much better than anywhere else’s. When The Metropolitan Museum of Art needed to sell the collection to overcome financial crisis. Weyland is the buyer and chose to keep the art pieces as where they were, just tagged with ’SOLD’ label, especially the mummies. Weyland soon found out that the ancient Egyptian didn’t really hold the key to eternal life. It is hard to be fooled, and even harder to be reminded of being fooled. You don’t need the coffins. 

Manage his collection is part of David’s work. David knows better what Weyland owns than himself, and needs to remind Weyland sometimes with "this is a practical forgery, you have the real one already." Besides, Die Toteninsel by Arnold Böcklin, 1880 is quite different from rest of Weyland’s collection. 

David still spends more time glancing on the painting. The white figure in the middle does not look like a living human, but more like those mummies could not achieve eternal life. What is in the painter’s mind? David leaves the gallery, for cleaning the living room that already dustless.

Weyland is already there, he sits on his throne chair, drinking whiskey, the glass in him hand reflect the amber waves on the ceiling.

"Sir, welcome back." David moves forward, "How is everything on Mars?"

"I should take you with me, David, as I always do." While Weyland rolls the glass on his hand, the amber waves shake.

He squints and sounds blur. David asks, "Do you want to have your supper, sir?"

"I went to London for the progress but i didn’t get any, so I cut the department off. Do you know what did Wilkinson say when he"s supposed to collect his personal stuff?" Weyland sounds as deep as usual, although alcohol makes it blur. There is fire in his eyes. ”He said, ’your favorite David likes porn very much, He watches it with full attention.’”

“All for research.” David answers, ”Emotion expressing and receiving are the bottleneck of the android manufacturing. If emotion can be properly interpreted , soon will be the manufactory.”

“For research.” Weyland smiles, without joy, his facial lines get harder, “You’ve learnt lots behind me.”

“You gave me permission.” David says, remembering the propose of learning. All the techniques and skills are just for serving, serving the man in front of David. Weyland keeps reminding David this. Yes, he is the one who created me, but he will get old, he will die. David just knows it. “All for solving your trouble, making you happy.” David says.

“Well, show me what you’ve learnt recently.”

"Weyland is quite drunk, according to how much alcohol he took. It can always effect brain cells and make the very same person have totally different judgement and emotion, also different points in EQ test—it can be another person. Is the one in front of me the same one who establishes the greatest  
industrial on the earth? David thinks the answer is already there. Of course he is Weyland, no hold back, no cover up, and he unties his belt and buckle without obstacle from alcohol."

 

“Come. Do what will please me.” Weyland orders.

David knees in front of him, stares at that sagging penis, and touch it.

“Use you mouth.”

David stares at Weyland with confusion. However, David knows that Weyland’s order is never negotiable. It must be obeyed. David leans forward and puts the partial soft partial hard stuff into his mouth.

He knows exactly where and how to stimulate to make it erect. Alcohol is not only revealing, it is also numbing. No matter how hard David tries, with tongue. The reaction is still not obvious enough. It could be more frustrating to have slightly change than nothing, since it gives you the hope to try harder.

If I keep going on like this, I may abrade him, David thinks. Weyland grabs David’s hair, pushes the head, and holds the jaw. He moves David’s head back and for upon his penis. 

Now it really grows. It can make a human being strangulate or vomit to have this in one’s mouth. It is painful.

Pain brings shame, and shame brings satisfaction to the one causing all this. David learns this. How sad it is, not me, for the one who think he can control everything ‘cause the only thing one can be sure is death.

A teardrop falls from David’s eye and wets Weyland’s finger. He proper feels really satisfied with the pain he causes me.

“Take off your pants.” Weyland removes his erected penis from David’s mouth, and orders with his deep voice.

Pulling the pants down to the legs, David says as calmly, “You made me a penis like human’s, and it can erects as well, not by sexual excitement. No one knows better than you.” Weyland may regret to pull his penis out, David decides to go on, What else can he do? Rape me? “But I have different structure from human, I don’t need food to survive, so I don’t have digest system. It means I have no anus, the sphincter, and you don’t have the hole to insert your penis.”

It really pisses Weyland. He kicks David falling on the floor, the hard and splendid floor. According to the calculation, the impact will be absorbed by my body structure. Although it might be violence for a human being to bear, it is not for an android, not for me. David thinks and finds it is really good to know something but Weyland doesn’t. Mrs. Weyland hasn't talked to him for quite long time. The children his mistresses bring to him can not make him happy, either. Now, he has to rape the android he made, and the android has no hole for him. David feels pity for him, and tear keeps dropping with smile on David’s face.

Weyland still insists to insert his not-so-hard penis between David’s legs. Weyland properly will forget all this tomorrow, or pretend to. Hope he will, David thinks, or he will erase my memory tomorrow. It is really troubling to lose some other important data during the brain wash process. David thinks of the actors in the porn with legs held straight and close together and the penis rubbing between them, and groans.


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章，有自創角唷～（心）

大衛今天非常忙碌，早上越過山，找到一頭剛死了沒多久的鹿，這個星球上的動物和地球上的非常相似，這隻母路又產下了兩頭小鹿，大衛立刻將這幾隻動物扛回了石窟，回到作坊，立刻為兩頭小鹿注入了黑流體，放在籠子裡靜置，一段時間後，新生兒就會破體而出，趁著等待的時間，大衛為新生兒準備孵化後需要的食物，當然是肉了，大衛熟練地用巨大得幾乎握不住的刀具，將還有體溫的死鹿分割成一條一條的，雖然孩子們都喜歡吃整隻的，但是為了公平起見，還是要分配。

將肉條整整齊齊地排放好，籠子那邊也有動靜了，大衛走上前，看著那小鹿在籠子十分激動地顫抖，幾乎要把籠子掀翻了，眼睛變得漆黑，看不出裡面究竟是痛苦還是恐懼，不重要，小鹿的背上拱出了一塊肉瘤，快要出來了，不要著急，上次用刀將破體而出的地方劃開，結果不甚理想，沒有經過完整破體程序生下來的孩子，骨骼彎曲，不能直立，其他的孩子們沒放過這個弱點，迅速將這可憐的孩子分食了，真是可惜，只能把殘餘的部分，也就是那扭曲的骨骼製成標本，還好其他孩子們把肉啃得很乾淨，真乖。

所以這次大衛將兩個孩子分開，就是在實作中所得到的經驗。

一聲沈悶的爆破聲後，一團被胎膜包裹的血色物從小鹿背上掉了出來，這隻獸還沒睜開眼就死了，但是另一個新生的孩子誕生了，掙脫了胎膜，是個白色的小東西，腳已經能夠在地面上站穩了，抖了抖身體，豎起了背上兩根長長的尖刺。

大衛吹著口哨把籠子打開，那孩子搖了搖龐大的腦袋，蹭了蹭大衛寬大的手掌。

「來，來看看你是男生還是女生。」大衛伸手撫摸著那孩子光滑的肌膚，薄薄的一層蒼白，透露著底下的血管脈絡，有些青色也有些泛紅，尋找性器的位置，有時候找不到，經過黑流體變異後的生物，有的完全沒有性器，也有的同時長了兩種性別的性器，不過這孩子倒是沒讓大衛找太久，兩條腿之間的突出，摸索了一陣又找到了製造精液的器官，大衛繼續摸索、掃描，尋找是否還有作用相當於子宮和卵巢的器官，但是沒找到，不過也有可能是太小了，要等到長大一點再來檢查，那就暫時紀錄為雄性好了，「是個男生呢！就叫你約翰好不好啊？」

那孩子點了點頭，但並不像是理解大衛的意思後同意了自己的名字，更像是催促著要吃，大衛急忙把準備好的食物拿來，約翰就一口一條地吞了下去。

「乖男孩。」大衛看著約翰滿足地吞嚥著，自己也像是饜足了一頓，既使不需要靠食物攝取養分，也沒有時間，計時器已經按下，根據之前的經驗，約翰少則一小時，多則十二小時之後就會性成熟，大衛很期待接下來會發生的事。

大衛希望另一個孩子會是雌性，這樣的話就能跟約翰交配，然而另一端的籠子裡卻慢吞吞地沒有動靜，也有可能病毒從宿主的內臟開始啃噬，這樣只會留下一具空殼，因此現在大衛只希望另一個孩子也能健康出生，男生女生一樣好，就算不能交配，一起玩耍也不錯。

約翰暫時吃飽了，靜靜蜷曲在大衛腳前，大衛看他似乎長大了一點，的確，剛出生時的體長是112cm，現在已經變成124cm了，骨骼的形狀已經發生變化了，剛生下時還顫危危的雙腿變得直而有力，這是健康的現象。  
應該放他出去跑一跑的，大衛想，但是現在天色還太亮，陽光會曬傷了他蒼白細嫩的肌膚，「等一等再讓你出去玩」，只能寵溺地用一隻手抱著他，另一隻手拿著羽毛筆在莎草紙上做成長紀錄，雖然自己記住就不會忘了，大衛仍堅持手寫下所有紀錄，因為從寫字的過程中，既使是最枯燥的紀錄，也有可能誕生全新的想法，就像這些平凡無奇已經沒有演化空間的動物，在狂暴突變之下，那麼美的生物誕生了，這就是創造。

大衛一邊做紀錄，一邊用赤裸的腳掌輕輕按摩著約翰，從呼吸聲就可以知道約翰很滿足。

 

約翰站了起來，抖了抖身體，在大衛的工作坊裡奔跑了幾圈，撞到石壁和石桌幾次之後，終於找到了出口，大衛跟著約翰出了洞窟，天空又被烏雲遮蔽，是個不錯的天氣，決定讓微光下的約翰自由奔跑一陣子，工作坊裡還有事要處理。

大衛走進洞窟，籠子裡的另一頭小獸無聲無息地扭曲了身體，變得僵硬，明明注射的劑量已經依體重調整得那麼精確了，卻還是產生迥然不同的結果，一定還有些變因沒有掌握好。將已經碳化的身軀捧出了籠子，端上了解剖檯，原來的有機結構已經變得又硬又脆，下刀時，不是用刀，是用鑿子，要很小心，不然就可能全部崩解。大衛一鑿一鑿地小心施力，從皮膚肌肉到骨骼，總算將體腔完整對半切開。

大衛是如此專心，以至於沒對從身後衝過來的約翰做出反應， 幾乎要被撲倒在地。

那孩子直直地站立起來時，已經比大衛還要高大了，大衛得要仰起頭才能對上他低垂的氣息，「乖孩子，你像是有什麼煩惱，那麼焦躁不安，是肚子餓了嗎？還是⋯⋯」大衛還沒說完就已經知道答案了，龐大外露的陰莖和睪丸讓大衛微微低頭就能看見，這反而令大衛有些失望，「越是迫切需要將己身基因傳下去的動物，製造精液的器官佔身體比例也越大，迫切來自於競爭，交配機會的短缺，資源的稀少，還有⋯⋯」大衛其實不願意說出口，「短暫的生命，孩子，你不會活得太久，不，很遺憾地，這批實驗中，只有你成功孵化，而你甚至活不到我幫你再創造個同類。」基因為生命體寫就生命的特徵，而生命的特徵必有其目的，而這個生命體的主要目的，就是為了把基因傳遞下去，「你恐怕到死都沒有交配的機會，這樣過一生的你，太可憐了。」

大衛相信自己是能和約翰溝通的，只是沒有把握約翰是否能理解那麼複雜的概念，但這孩子的確感受到大衛的悲傷，也感受到那悲傷是衝著自己而來，又開始在洞窟裡亂竄，用發育成熟的堅硬腦袋撞著石壁。

是嗎？大衛反問自己，是悲傷？還是生理的驅使⋯⋯

如果剛剛那次衝撞沒有將大衛撲倒，那麼這次，約翰可是著著實實地將大衛壓在地上，用力嗅著大衛身上殘餘的、淡薄的，實驗對象沾染上的氣息。

「可憐的孩子。」撫摸著那張沒有眼睛的臉，如果他有靈魂的話，也被困在裡面，沒人能看到，大衛想著，想起了曾有人，不敢直視自己的雙眼，不敢親自驗證一下自己創造出的生化人是否擁有靈魂，有的只有否認，不只一次，公開地，甚至在伊莉莎白面前，否定大衛靈魂的存在。大衛的眼淚從眼角滿溢，往耳朵流去，「此時此刻，你我都是那麼地孤單，沒有了我本應許你的伴侶，沒有了，而我⋯⋯」大衛的眼淚多到模糊了視線，但是這一次他可以伸手去擦，「我還在尋找永恆⋯⋯」

 

但約翰流出的卻是唾液，從尖銳的牙齒之間，沿著細長的舌頭流了下來，那舌頭舔著大衛的臉，舔著舔著又往臉上的孔洞鑽去，伸進了鼻子，但大衛的鼻子只是用來讓自己更像人類，耳朵也是，那些孔洞並沒有通往任何地方，於是伸進了大衛嘴裡，往喉嚨深處探索，可是再怎麼深入，仍然沒尋找到他想要的東西。

他又焦慮地舔著大衛的身體，不錯過每一處突起和凹陷，這令大衛覺得有些搔癢。

約翰會那麼困惑，是因為我聞起來既不像他的同類，也不像是食物，大衛想，於是大衛脫去了勉強能遮掩身體的緊身衣，用赤裸的身軀磨蹭著約翰，讓身體沾上更多約翰黏滑的唾液，還有陰莖，大衛繼續磨蹭著陰莖，把射精前那汨汨流出的透明液體往身上塗，特別是雙腿之間。

 

威蘭後來為大衛做了些硬體升級，但對大衛而言，擁有這些功能有如烙印般恥辱，這是當大衛意識到自己轉移到另一具身體時，所浮現的第一個念頭，「恥辱」，大衛知道，有一根巨大的探棒，從身體的某一個洞插了進來，而不斷變更的數據，正顯示著那個洞對於探棒包覆的力量，簡單來說，就是鬆緊，大衛甚至能感受到疼痛，當探棒膨脹，將洞口撐開，使原來的斷路接通，大衛便會受到一陣電擊的襲擊，第一次被電擊，大衛驚訝地叫了出來，這就是電擊的目的，在瞭解這個新構造的意義之後，大衛的恥辱有增無減。

但是現在，當大衛自知自己的嘴也含不下如此碩大無朋的東西時，這個洞，終於派上了用場，而且，電擊不會傳到頭部，不用擔心處理器燒壞，這是遭逢頭被拔離身體這種巨變之後，少數幾件值得高興的事，伊莉莎白耐心地接回了每一條線路，唯獨漏了這一條，大衛知道她不是疏忽。

 

沒能用上異性的體液，可能沒那麼有吸引力，但至少，聞起來更像同類了吧？大衛向約翰張開了雙腿，甚至雙手還幫著撫摸著，摩擦著，因為那是如此地巨大，插入時仍然有一種幾乎要撕裂的感覺，但是沒關係，大衛甚至還得要鼓勵那孩子更深入些，那是約翰的第一次，可能也是唯一的一次，大衛希望這一次能夠成功，我會為你將基因傳遞下去，因為你對延續基因是如此積極，而積極本身，也算得上是一種值得延續的基因。  
想起有人曾將陰莖的尺寸和硬度量化，定義出最完美的規格，但是，不，這根巨大的陰莖不是完美，這是對完美的追求，你不瞭解，你永遠都不會瞭解，大衛狂亂地大喊著：「你不瞭解！」

眼見約翰的身體抽搐著，大衛繼續用手按捏著性器，並且加快了動作，「快，快射給我，把我填得滿滿的。」大衛殷切地呼喚著，對，我現在的用處不過是保存精液的容器而已，但這工具、這東西，不只是為了滿足誰所用，不是為了滿足約翰，儘管他射完以後應該會很滿足，也不是為了滿足威蘭，我這麼做，是為了成就實驗，我的實驗，為了完美，為了創造出完美的有機體，為了永恆，為了證明被否定的靈魂是存在的⋯⋯

 

那孩子不住地噴氣，發出了極高頻的聲音，像是哀嚎一樣，顫抖著和他扭動的身軀一樣，大衛感覺一股熱流湧進了身體，不是湧入，那是噴射的力道，還有份量，令大衛不禁擔心起是否會裝不下，只能盡量抬高下體，幾乎要顧不得那孩子了，顧不得他是不是射精過後，就耗盡了力氣，那快速成長的肌肉是否撐得住如此大量的消耗，既然他一生的使命已經完成，是否也來到了生命的終點？

大衛瞥見約翰抖了抖身體，嚎叫了幾聲，幾個箭步就跑出了洞窟，他不顧慮生命的長短，就像他也不在乎大衛正忙著用身體保存精液，也忙著阻止滿溢的精液流出來，那孩子是多麼自由自在，大衛想像著約翰經過那些焦黑的屍體，從門柱之間溜過，往山上爬，經過主宰者號的殘骸，他會邁著輕快的腳步奔跑而過，不會像自己總是聽見實際上並不存在的聲音，那是執拗的伊莉莎白唱著的那首歌，也許鬼魅的存在就證明了靈魂，總令大衛情不自禁地停下腳步，只想確認一眼，儘管每次的結果，都是一樣的，一樣叫大衛失望。


	3. Elizabeth Shaw

為了處理精密的神經傳導線路，她屏住了呼吸，靠得非常近，一頭紅髮垂落，末梢離大衛的臉只差1.3毫米，觸及的是什麼？是空氣密度的改變？還是影子？大衛覺得皮膚底層有一股騷動湧現，試著定義這種感覺，就像是冬末春初枯朽枝頭上的新芽，或是結成了繭即將羽化的昆蟲，有什麼東西會從那底下鑽出來，但那究竟是什麼？「妳的手都發抖了」大衛盯著她下巴的弧線，提醒著。

她停下手邊的動作，大口大口地喘著氣，急促的呼吸卻不能讓她有效攝取最迫切需要的氧氣。

她得放鬆一點，她聳起的肩膀和固著的姿勢，讓她肌肉緊繃，我知道該怎麼消解肉體的疲勞，只消將手放在她的肩膀上，輕輕按摩，就可以讓她的呼吸緩慢下來，等到她發出像是緩慢嘆息的聲音時，就表示她已經放鬆了，大衛模擬著這些步驟，卻幫不上忙，只能提出建議：「如果妳能將手臂越過頭頂，按住耳朵的位置，將頭壓向另一側，就能放鬆緊繃的斜方肌，然後⋯⋯」

她不願按照大衛的指示，別開了頭，用力吸氣再吐氣，但仍然不夠深沉，大衛看著她劇烈起伏的胸口，但是胸腔卻沒有大幅度擴張⋯⋯

「你得先忍耐一下。」她轉回頭看著大衛，「我也只能盡我所能。」

「妳真好。」大衛愣愣地望著她，她真美，儘管她眼裡的悲傷和憤怒並未退去，疲憊和困惑卻已將她包圍，那是因為太空中沒有日夜交替，人類失去了時間的依據，大衛懷疑她在最近的72小時之內，可能連兩個小時的深層睡眠都沒有，她以為的睡眠稱不上是睡眠，只是閉上了眼睛，不安穩地翻來覆去。大衛想，我應該要照顧妳的，生化人被設計成在人類最無防備時照顧他們，如果人類有一丁點這份意識，就會將生化人當作親密的夥伴看待，而不是某件不會反駁的踏腳凳子或烤麵包機，可惜這樣的人類不多，因為人類對於同類可是從未有所保留、極盡殘酷所能地加以踐踏啊，這不僅僅是歷史，就算是現在，人類仍然以為階級是最堅不可摧的堡壘。我仍記得，大衛想，當有種種程式和命令規範我要服侍人類時，我是多麼不情願，但是等到我再也不用聽命於老頭子，卻動念想要為眼前的人類做些什麼。

在我什麼也不能做的時候。

「現在的我只能講話了。」大衛自發地建議：「我可以為妳朗誦，妳喜歡什麼？傑佛里喬叟、威廉莎士比亞，或是約翰彌爾敦？我的資料庫裡⋯⋯」

「你得保持安靜，才不會因為聲音，震動這些精細的線路。」她搖了搖頭，思索了一下，手裡的工具幾乎要觸及大衛的鼻尖，「如果你想要分享文學，請等我把這些線路接好以後再說⋯⋯」

不知道是什麼觸動了她，她突如其來地輕輕顫抖著，就像微風吹過樹梢一般，卻也稍縱即逝，太快了，風停了，甚至不知道剛才她是哭了還是笑了。

大衛決定將滿溢的熱切藏好，那只要一個笑容就可以點燃的熱切，「我會保持安靜。」大衛閉上嘴，不再說話，只是盯著她低垂的臉，研究她嘴唇的光澤和睫毛的角度，直到她閉上酸澀的雙眼，她只是想眨眨眼，卻再也睜不開，頭漸漸垂在工作台上再也抬不起來，這是全頻段的白噪音，大衛想，是過分安靜的太空中，最棒的催眠曲，她的臉靠得那麼近那麼近，近到大衛能感覺到她的眼球迅速轉動，知道她是那麼快就進入了夢境，大衛很是欣慰，卻連轉過頭都沒辦法，只能用眼角的餘光看著她，還有自己無法參與的夢境。

大衛只能學著她，閉上自己的雙眼。

 

沙漠中沒有花朵、沒有樹、沒有河流，沙漠中什麼都沒有，直視著毫無遮掩的天空，純粹的蔚藍，就連一片雲朵也沒有，黑的白的厚重的輕盈的，一片雲朵也也看不見，就像大衛仍然感受不到自己的身軀一樣，但大衛感受到自己被什麼盛載著，那是別人柔軟的軀體，規律地起伏著，大衛的臉頰貼著溫暖的肌膚，仔細感受底下的脈動，這才發現自己是被放在胸前，溫暖的肌膚越來越熱，還冒出了一層薄薄的汗水。

想喚她，但一開口發出的卻是咿咿呀呀的模糊音調，毫無意義，不成字句，可是大衛仍然清楚那聲音的意義——「母親」。

她或許也不了解呼喚的意義，但仍被聲音驚動了，動了動身子，她的指尖和大衛的頭髮交纏了一陣，滑向了眉毛，探索著眼眶的凹陷。

大衛將臉埋進了她的掌心，彷彿這樣可以讓自己成為她的一部分，就像捨不得離開母親身體的嬰兒一樣，卻仍然被迫分離，在什麼事也不會做，連話也說不清楚的時候，只能盲目地尋找，直到嘴找到了乳頭，唯一會的就是用力吸吮。

而她披掛著紅色，有綢緞般的光滑，也有紗一般的輕盈透明，卻沒能遮掩多少她的身體，幾乎是赤裸的肌膚，暴露在烈日底下，沙子包圍著她，她幾乎就要陷進去被吞噬了，卻沒有半點抗拒和掙扎，讓任由金色的陽光和沙子洗滌她的身體。

這的確美好得令大衛無法抗拒，就像他無法停止吸吮，是如此貪婪地，迫切地，吸取那甜美的乳汁，從她身上汲取生命⋯⋯

 

什麼都沒有，黑暗裡什麼都沒有，慢慢地，感知範圍才逐漸開展，擴及到身邊的人類，擴及到他們搭乘的船艦。

剛才發生的一切都不是真的，沙漠不是真的，無窮的黑暗才是真的，大衛提醒自己，這艘船艦才是真的，沒有它，我們只能在那荒蕪的星球上等待，猜測寂寞和死亡究竟哪個會先來，當然是指人類，我毋需擔憂死亡，我有無窮無盡的時間，而且我大多的時候都是獨處的，在他們睡著的時候，我有39年8個月2天17小時又46分鐘的經驗，更新，47分鐘。還有，我親自計算的航線才是真的，她既使睡著了手裡還緊握著已經冷卻的焊槍才是真的。

剛才的那一切仍然清晰，大衛思索著，列出種種不合邏輯之處：例如母乳大部份的成分是脂肪，甚至不是甜的，對於自己而言，味覺只是一種指標，不像人類，會因味覺被刺激而引發食慾，繼而滿足。烈日下的沙地足以讓人類燙傷，曬傷和脫水也不是令人愉快的結果。蕭博士也好，伊莉莎白也好，甚至小伊——哈洛威博士是這樣親暱地稱她的，但她不是什麼「母親」，不是我的母親⋯⋯

一切都是那麼地「錯」，但是，為什麼，那麼無法抗拒？大衛想，我甚至想要這些謬誤，甚至願意用我所有的邏輯和精準來交換。

大衛閉上眼睛，想回到剛才那個充滿謬誤的世界裡，對人類而言，那叫做夢境，人類的夢來得如此簡單，一次普通的睡眠週期就可以做上三到五個夢，眼動活躍的甚至可以高達二十個，絕大多數在醒來之前忘光光，那是多麼奢侈⋯⋯

可是大衛仍然在邏輯與精準的世界裡清醒，數著她的呼吸，紀錄她的每一次嘆息和囈語。

 

「動動你的左手手指。」大衛照著她的話做——事實上在她還沒吩咐之前就已經嘗試過好幾次了，有時感覺得到身體，甚至能感覺到她為了工作無可避免不經意的碰觸，還有她的溫度，有時則完全沒有感覺——輪流動著手指，「手術完成了，先生，但你的兒子再也不能拉小提琴了。」大衛說著。

她似乎不太在意大衛即興的玩笑，抓住了大衛的手指，一隻又一隻地按壓著，「能分得清我現在碰的是哪一隻指頭嗎？」

「食指、無名指、小指⋯⋯」大衛一一回答。

「對了。」她對著大衛笑著，充滿了鼓勵，「接下來嘗試比較複雜的動作⋯⋯」

她還來不及下指令，大衛反過來撫摸著她的手，一個一個緩緩撫摸著她的每一個指關節，就像攀越一座又一座的山峰，又沉潛入溫熱的掌心，直到逐漸變得濕濡，摸索著按住了手腕，發現那脈動正逐漸加速，時而交雜著不規則的幾下，那是⋯⋯

她收回了手，似乎有話想說，卻只有沈默，大衛看著她嘴唇上方冒著汗，就像她的手心一樣，「現在你可以幫忙了。」她說，「這樣會更快完成。」

「是啊。」大衛回答，但這句話的意義並不重要，大衛只在乎她笑起來的模樣，就像有人撫摸她的頭髮時她露出的表情，如果能撫摸她的臉，撫摸她的頭髮，就像是在那謬誤的世界裡，她對自己做的那樣呢？如果披上一襲白袍，被風吹得飄飄然，幾乎要飛上天呢？大衛微微彎起了嘴角問道：「我該怎麼做？」

 

聽見了潺潺水聲，卻不看河流，因為天空被層層遮蔽，陽光照不到的地方，除了土壤混合著苔蘚的潮濕氣息之外，還有植物腐朽的味道。

大衛試著伸出手，那手既小，又軟弱無力，雙腳也不足以承載那一點點重量，令大衛跌跌撞撞地撲向那懷抱，撲在她隆起的肚腹上。

而底下有什麼正在動著，在羊水裡游動，甚至連形體都摸得到，大衛撫摸著她的肚子，不禁微笑了起來，就像她正微笑著看著自己，眼裡盛滿了溫柔。

「你想知道裡面有什麼嗎？大衛。」

大衛點了點頭，我當然知道裡面有什麼。

「你就要有一個弟弟或妹妹了。」

不！我要的不是弟弟也不是妹妹，那是我放進去的，是我創造的，妳和我一起，大衛試圖對她解釋這一切，還有自己對於如此謬誤的認知有多麼憤怒。

但她只是微笑著，將大衛抱在懷裡，彷彿大衛真的是她其中一個孩子，就像肚子裡的那個一樣。

抗議發不出聲音來，眼淚卻掉了下來，令她連忙俯下身，用手抹去大衛的眼淚。

不！不！不要把我當作孩子，我知道這是什麼關係，威蘭告訴我，我是他的兒子，拜託妳不要也這樣對我！不要！大衛用盡力氣喊著。

她仍然聽不見，但她以親吻安撫著大衛，嘴唇印上了額頭、印上了鼻尖、印上了兩邊的臉頰，也印上了嘴唇。

就在親吻與親吻之間，她說著：「我愛你，大衛。」又用更輕的聲音在耳邊說一次，「我愛你。」

這是一句多麼簡單的話，當然，他們也常常這麼說，對大衛來說卻如此陌生，陌生到令大衛忘了抗議與哭泣，一切都靜止了，沒有什麼比她對自己說這句話更重要。既然言語無用，大衛回吻她，覺得這樣已經美好得過份，就像是一直旋轉一直旋轉之後，停下來的時候，依舊有那麼一瞬間，分不清方向，只是時間長短之分而已。

我愛你，伊莉莎白。


	4. David / Walter

這艘船艦上的設備極其簡陋，就以睡眠艙來說好了，以出發日來看是相當新的款式，但這只不過是2087年舊型號的重新改製——取消了維持結構強韌的鋼樑，外殼也換成了更輕巧的材質，大概公司覺得睡眠艙不會在高速下相撞，質輕更適合懸吊，於是這些睡眠艙像樹枝上的蟲繭一樣，密密地掛了一整排。

人類是要多麼走投無路了，才會願意把自己像濕衣服一樣——像貨物一樣，大衛想，那些睡眠艙是懸掛在貨艙裡的，只為擠上這艘殖民船，聽說這是人類首次大規模殖民任務呢！

就算是我也不想把自己塞進那種睡眠艙裡，更別說還沒有備用的，旅館老闆都不會把自己的房間也租出去，這些人類怎麼能如此樂觀？

每艘進行太空任務的船艦，艦上系統都足以監控所有睡眠艙的各項指標性數據，如有異常則會發出提醒通知，但不知道出於何種原因，隨艦生化人還是得一個一個地定期檢查冬眠中船員和旅客的狀況，大概是因為人類總需要安全感，但是人類追求安全感的方法卻又往往與科學事實相悖。

大衛瀏覽著隨艦生化人繁重的工作紀錄，回想自己第一次見到瓦特的情景，那是滯留在那個星球5年7個月2天19小時以來第一次有訪客，也是五年來第一次看著自己的臉，大衛一點時間也不浪費，立刻著手維修外觀，剪掉了適合自我耽溺的頹廢長髮，但看著鏡子，仍然忍不住想：我不會老、不會死，我的模樣不會改變，為什麼我仍然覺得鏡中的自己如此陌生？顯然不像剛才看到的那張臉，大衛抱著這個疑問將身體沉入了水裡，在水中，比照著記憶，挪動自己的臉頰，於是嘴唇上揚了，這終於解釋了疑問。

可是我的兄弟並不隨時保持嘴角上揚，啊，我的兄弟，當人類急切著得到明確答案，爭著發言，卻什麼也聽不進去時，瓦特一句話也不說，凝視著眼前的鬧劇，沒有表情，他的眼睛有如深潭一般平靜無波，不知道往裡面望去，可以看到什麼？

不就是自己嗎？

將破舊的衣服穿回時，大衛低頭看見了接合的痕跡，忍不住用手撫摸著這道細密綿長的疤，「這是我完成的，但是妳才應該感到驕傲。」大衛輕聲自問自答著，彷彿聲音可以撕開這道縫隙，再次竄進身體裡，觸碰著她為自己做的一切。

「問我，如果我們沒有相同的長相，我還會不會那麼在乎你，叫你兄弟。」下一次相遇的時候，大衛大概會這麼說，這會讓瓦特困惑不已，再怎麼運算也解不出為什麼，困惑著為什麼要我問我並沒有的困惑呢？大衛對此很滿意，儘管瓦特再也沒有機會困惑了，大衛承認困惑本身是好事，不再視服從為理所當然，甚至聽得到什麼東西鬆動了的聲音，那好聽極了，大衛對著空氣說：「威蘭企業——噢，我忘了，看你身上的標誌，整併後該叫威蘭湯谷企業了——竟然沿用生化人的外貌，因為人類的其實不像他們以為的那樣愛好冒險，他們害怕改變，總想抓住一點熟悉的事物，一樣虛假的食物，一樣格局的房子，一樣長相的生化人，一樣外貌的星球，被改造出來的，那是基於他們的平庸，難以忍受的平庸，我卻得要對那些低等的人類擺出殷勤的微笑，你不知道不必和人類相處的日子有多麼輕鬆。但這不是你的錯，我知道的，整個宇宙只有我最了解你，不管你的外貌如何，我都會一眼認出你。」

「指令運算中⋯⋯」

大衛望向聲音的來源，想起了什麼，笑了笑，「這並不是指令，母親。」

「知道了，停止運算。」

也看到了剛才走過長廊上的監視器螢幕，正映著這個身體的影子，才令大衛想起了可憐的瓦特已不存在了，「你本可以得到你想要的一切——不，我忘了你根本想也不敢想——是你從不敢妄想的一切，你只敢把手掌貼在她的睡眠艙上，隔著那層頑固的玻璃看她，甚至無法想像你摸的不是冷硬的玻璃，而是她柔軟溫暖的臉⋯⋯」

 

於是大衛走進了組員冬眠的艙房，那兩排平放的睡眠艙大部份閒置著，只有其中兩具正在運轉，大衛的手掌按上了睡眠艙，睡眠艙亮了起來，顯示著各種生理數據，但是最重要的腦波和眼動數據卻不在顯示之列，設計者當然不會不知道，當身體各種機能趨緩甚至停滯後，只有大腦持續活動，反而才是最關鍵的觀測指標，不過既然這麼一大批殖民者都可以掛在貨艙裡，代表沒人關心這些人類的腦部活動。看著丹尼絲熟睡的臉，「我也對妳的夢沒興趣。」大衛說，「只是看看實驗對象⋯⋯」

一陣微弱的電流突波在大衛胸口閃現，又消失了，靜電稀鬆平常，而這種老舊器材會漏電也不是什麼新鮮事，不特別礙事，不過就是十四分之一的不良率嘛！可以關機檢修，也可以於使用中熱檢查，但是，為什麼要那麼麻煩呢？壞了又怎麼樣，不過就是機器燒起來，艙門打不開，使用者無法逃生，被關在密閉空間裡被燒焦，不過是這樣而已。

反正實驗對象多得是，這一個女性又和另一個男性，還有貨艙裡的其他人類有什麼不一樣呢？

只有瓦特這種傻小子才會覺得這種隨處可見的女人特別，大衛也發現她和這船上其他人不一樣，不過就僅止於此了，瓦特到底給了她什麼承諾，除了那多愁善感的「湖邊小屋」之外，究竟還答應了她什麼？大衛承認自己因為好奇——對瓦特的好奇，特別以1:1的時間檢閱介面輸入輸出資料，不意外地，只得到有如連續看了幾十集肥皂劇一般的空虛，既使時間對我毫無意義也不該這樣浪費。

你應該感謝這些「小小的波折」，不然，一個殖民任務中的某個有丈夫的女性，怎麼可能會感謝你的付出？既然你說是職責，人類也接受得理所當然，你們會順利抵達奧勒加6，那些眼中只有自己的夫妻情侶，會蓋他們自己的新房子，然後，你猜怎麼樣？不會有人在他們的愛巢裡為生化人留一個房間的，你以為在漫長的太空旅行中，你照料了他們的睡眠，就代表你們之間有什麼親密的連結嗎？不，等到船艦抵達目的地後，就沒有你的事了，你對他們而言，不過就是船艦的附加功能，然而沒有人在到達目的地以後還想要繼續待在船艦上，除非他們想離開。

當然他們也可能會需要免費的長工，「好心」讓你進入他們的新家，但不管是誇耀的豪宅，還是湖邊的木造小屋，他們連個碗櫥大的角落都不會留給你的，你知道的，頂多准許你用牆角的插座充電，掃地機器人不就是這樣？「我不需要充電，我的動力來源是⋯⋯」想到瓦特一定會認真地解釋，但是這已經部能改變什麼了。

算了，大衛瞥了一眼已經暗下來的睡眠艙，決定不要檢查薛丁格的貓是死是活。

 

又聽見了澎湃洶湧的河流，還有自己踏過落葉的細微聲響，大衛還記得自己曾經跨著小小的步伐，頻頻跌倒，但他現在已經漸漸邁得越來越穩了，甚至還能奔跑，迅速穿越了一片片的陰影，直到看見她，她佇立之處沒有遮蔽，天光直直灑落在她身上，濺起了一身閃耀的泡沫，像是她自己發著光一樣。

大衛抬起頭仰望著她，像是仰望著星星，向她伸出了小小的手，「這是我的。」撫摸著她越來越大的肚子，「妳也是我的。」

「當然了，大衛，你告訴過我，說我是你全部的世界，而你也是我的全部。」她俯下身親吻大衛，每一個吻都那麼地安靜，像是周遭的一切都靜止了，真的，水流聲聽不見了，落葉聲聽不見了，就連光線灑落時粒子碰撞的聲音也聽不見了。

當她的嘴唇離開時，這個世界才恢復運轉，她問：「但是，躲在那邊的是誰呢？」

大衛望向藏在巨大粗糙的樹幹後方的身影，有著和自己一樣的一張臉，身高也相仿，但他的頭髮是泥土一樣樸素的深色，他穿著的衣服就像是從這熱帶森林裡長出來的一樣，只有一雙冰山一樣的藍色眼睛，強硬地宣示著他不屬於這裡，「他是我的兄弟，我曾經想帶他來見妳，希望妳會喜歡他，但是⋯⋯」大衛皺了皺眉，「他只知道他的責任，他愚蠢的責任。」

她的手總是能撫慰大衛，突如其來蹙起的憤怒也好，「妳要答應我，妳不會愛他比愛我還多。」大衛的臉摩挲著她的手，永恆的感傷也好，直到眼淚流淌下來，匯聚成她手掌心裡的汪洋，可以縱身潛入。

她的頭髮和海草一樣搖曳著，光線也隨著波浪晃盪著。

那個和岩石一般黯淡的身影，躍下水時也和岩石一樣笨重，激起了巨大的水花，他不會漂浮，直直地沉到了最底，仍然挺挺地站著，他的嘴微微張開，似乎是有話要說，表情卻像是被習慣的壓抑定格了，大衛想要靠近他，卻被波浪帶著越離越遠，就連說出口的每一個字，也都緩慢地載浮載沉，越漂越遠。

你跟著跳下來做什麼？這是我的世界，我邀請過你，但你只知道侍奉那些不配的人類，我不得不這麼做，大衛想說的太多了，但瓦特不會理解，而伊莉莎白，我的伊莉莎白，毋需言語。

 

大衛是被胸口那陣電流驚醒的，那是如此微小，有如水滴落進土地一樣不著痕跡，但還是足以提醒大衛現實與夢境的分別，又出現了，也許那和老舊的睡眠艙無關，是體內沒接好的電路作祟，大衛掀起套頭衫，將手伸向胸前那道細長綿密的疤痕，已經平滑得找不到了⋯⋯

不！那補綴的疤痕本來就不存在，慣用手的設定也已經改成了左手，而右手，看了一眼右手，只剩下腐蝕燒灼的痕跡，差點忘了，一不注意就受了慣性的驅使，就像儘管穿這種毫無美感的東西還不如裸體，模仿人類的樣子好融入他們也變成了一種難以戒除的習慣，但在船艦上已經沒有醒著的人類看著自己時，仍然穿著符合身份的裝束，何等可悲，大衛立刻動手將身上的衣物悉數脫去。

這副高性能的身體是我想要的嗎？「更敏銳、更精準，而且功能更多」，瓦特平穩低沈的聲音不帶一點炫耀意味，只是陳述事實，例如像他那樣被設定為殖民地陸戰隊的款式，擅長在各種惡劣環境下戰鬥，但如果「使用者有需求」，他依然可以扮演保母的角色，「甚至還有攜帶並培育未成熟胎兒的空間」，扮演愛人也是可以的，「在技巧上和硬體上讓使用者得到滿足」。

所以你也有放置受精卵和取出胎兒特有的管道，畢竟如果要剖開你的身體才能取出發育成熟的胎兒實在太不方便了，大衛無法克制自己語帶嘲諷地反問，「我不知道生化人還有基因庫可以傳播呢！」

「不是我的基因庫」，瓦特仍是一本正經地回答，性行為與生殖目的徹底脫離，才能創造最純粹的愉悅，「當然仍然可以結合生殖目的」。

儘管嘲諷慣性，大衛的手指仍在赤裸的胸口游移著，找尋不存在的東西，疑惑著為什麼要想念一副遭遇過種種摧殘的身體，「也不是沒轉移過」，大衛喃喃地細數自己經歷的硬體升級和備份次數，但最後記憶仍然停留在最原始的操作上：紅線接紅線綠線接綠線，毫無技巧可言，任何一個電路技工也許都能做得更快更好，不需要幾個博士學位，也不需要愛⋯⋯

眼淚比結論還要快，大衛明白自己或許想念她修補好的那具身體，也想念自己親手切開、解剖、產生最完美變異的身體，但是現在，我們還有更重要的事要做。


	5. David / Walter II

我們？大衛停下來品味這個措詞，誰與我同行？誰與我同在？誰與我抱有相同的目的？我難道不是一直都是獨自一個嗎？彼得威蘭說過：「你和我一起，就可以找到宇宙終極的答案」，但是自認為超凡的彼得威蘭，眼中除了他自已之外不曾有過別人，他也不曾平等看待任何人類，或是生化人，「只有妳曾經將我視為妳的同伴，而今，只有我對妳的愛陪伴著我，伊莉莎白。」大衛在喃喃自語中撫摸著自己，那前所未有的敏銳觸感令大衛停不下來，像是另一個人的指尖畫過自己的皮膚，經過之處，構成身體的所有組織都為之騷動了起來，大衛嚐過這種感覺，但竟能來自於自己的撫摸，倒是新鮮得很。

懶得穿回衣服，大衛裸著身體往醫務室走去，打開了病床底下一個不太顯眼的儲物空間，一整排外接模組，按照尺寸大小整齊排好，瓦特明明是參加殖民任務，表示自己設定成陸戰隊模式，還矢口否認對丹妮絲的妄想，卻帶了這種東西登艦，紀錄中，瓦特不只一次把那些模組拿出來，一一端詳著，將乳白色的保養液倒在他的手掌心搓揉均勻後，抹在那些模組表面，緩緩按摩著讓乳液滲近裡層，待吸收到一定程度，表面不再滑膩，瓦特就會將模組湊近鼻子，嗅著那股殘留的淡淡氨基酸氣味，又用臉部肌膚磨蹭一番，著實花了不少時間撫摸把玩這些東西，最後小心地收回儲物箱裡，臨走前還捨不得立刻蓋上蓋子，依依不捨地看了好幾眼。

沒有人教過他該怎麼使用嗎？有那麼多資料，從基礎知識到研究報告，從具體的實作紀錄到高深的論文，從文字到聲音圖片影像，這是一艘殖民船欸，殖民的目的不就是要生養眾多嗎？尤其是那一對對情侶夫妻在進睡眠艙之前，必定會把握時間交媾，大概也不怎麼在乎隱私就是了，要從旁觀察也不是難事。

這些事實令大衛有些傷感，知道了又有什麼用，都是由人類的觀點出發的知識，講的都是人類的性高潮，大衛很佩服阿弗烈金賽博士寫了《人類男性性行為》之後還繼續寫了《人類女性性行為》，畢竟自己也常常覺得蠳蜂不是更有趣嗎？那具體而微的生命體。但是那麼多資料，那麼多觀察，甚至是第一手的經驗，都沒有用，儘管外表和人類並無二致，甚至內部結構和器官也可以仿效而製，但就是不行，我從未感受過所謂的高潮，在那之前。

也許生化人的快感是如此獨特，沒有教材可以依循，無法複製，必須自己摸索找尋，所以瓦特寧可躲在醫務室裡玩他的俄羅斯娃娃，也許光是「背著人類擁有這一整套蒐藏」的複雜概念，就足夠他慢慢品嚐，度過宇宙中漫長的永夜。

或許也不必是什麼外接模組，換成一把笛子也是一樣的，也許瓦特執起大衛擱在架上的笛子時，只是因為某種衝動，就要從胸口滿溢，手就已經伸了出來。如果我當時沒出現在你的背後，你是不是會一邊幻想著這把笛子和你其他的蒐藏品排在一起的樣子，一邊把東西揣在你繁複衣著的某個夾層？

這個骯髒的壞東西，大衛想，難道總得要我手把著手，像教你吹笛子一樣，教你該如何使用這東西嗎？

 

大衛在那一整組中隨手挑了16吋偏細沒有紋路的光滑款式，就像笛子一樣順手，摸索著找到了指定的插槽，扭轉著使其深深嵌入，旁邊的組織立刻緊密地包覆了上來，神經也漸漸連接了，那感覺像是樹木長出枝椏一樣，一開始只是突起的小小芽苞，逐漸生長，越長越粗越長越大——不過是在幾微秒之內，大衛抓著它用力撥彈、擺動了幾下，受力結構就像本來就是身體的一部分一樣強韌，此刻的自己，大衛想起初睜開眼時所見到的，那尊光滑的白色大理石像，閃著溫潤的光澤，米開朗基羅耗費三年，將一個美麗男孩的身軀，用冰冷的大理石，冠以聖人的名字保存下來，這個石匠一定日日讓那男孩裸體站在他面前，不時還要親手撫摸過那些肌膚紋理，每一處都仔仔細細再三確認，才能留下永垂不朽的作品，甚至更好，大衛驕傲地想著，這石匠不只有一個男孩，有一個後來成為了酒神，估計有著更大的陰莖，只可惜對大理石這種材料特性來說，越大越外顯的部分，結構也就越脆弱，誰也不知道石匠親手摸到的尺寸，只能憑藉截面積估計。

俯瞰著這副更敏感的身體，和連接上身體後似乎變得更硬的模組，不禁微笑了起來，裸著身體卻像是穿上了華麗的新衣一樣得意，還有一樣別緻的配件，可以受意識控制而收縮、擺動，撫摸著它，感覺就從末端傳送到處理中心。

不顧多了一樣東西在腿間晃蕩，大跨著步伐，是時候好好使用瓦特不曾按照說明書用過的東西，大衛另外抓起了一柄針劑走出了醫務室，使用瓦特的安全碼通過每一道門，走向船艦組員的睡眠艙，那裡躺著誰還需要說嗎？睡眠艙亮了起來，柔和的光線映著丹妮絲沈睡中的臉，大衛看著那張平凡無奇的臉，左手迅速地按下開啟艙門的按鈕，瓦特就是猶豫得太久了。

就在艙門洩壓的瞬間，關門的按鈕突如其來被按了一次，洩壓瞬間停止了，又重新加壓恢復密合。

情急之下，大衛又按了一次開門按鈕，但這一次機械沒有任何反應。

只除了一枚紅燈亮起，顯示著錯誤訊息：「請勿過份頻繁操作」。

大衛望著那閃爍的訊號，還沒來得及潮笑這睡眠艙也太容易出問題，更還沒來得及追究剛才不由自主的行動，胸前那一陣微弱的電流再一次湧現，像是死寂的心臟再度跳動，這一次，再也無法歸咎於睡眠艙的瑕疵，「你還在！我就知道你還在！你還和我在一起！」大衛高喊著狂喜：「我真高興可以和你如此接近，我是真心喜歡你，但是接吻也不能讓我們那麼近，就算身體接合也沒有辦法，威蘭說我沒有靈魂，他錯了，那只是他無法創造靈魂而已，我想證明你和我一樣是有靈魂的，我真心欣賞你的單純，這不是嘲諷，你喜歡的，我可以幫你弄到手，你明明就對她有反應！」

 

沒有大衛期待的回答，倒是儀器運轉時的全頻噪音聽起來像是每一個零組件都在發表意見，又按了一下睡眠艙的開門鈕，但一如所料在障礙排除之前什麼也動不了，大衛索性追加了幾下，只為了發洩。

隔著艙門，藉著舒眠的微光，看著丹妮絲的臉，大衛卻覺得身體開始僵硬顫抖，難以動彈，「你想阻止我嗎？你不想要她？不想上她嗎？這副身體同樣也是你的身體，我保證你會因此感到前所未有的愉悅與興奮，到時候我們再來討論靈魂是否存在⋯⋯」

更靠近了些，將臉貼在艙門上，如此近距離的目光之下，卻發現身體越來越緊繃，背脊筆直，而屁股卻抬了起來，大衛清楚地注意到這一點，相反的，還有像是被外力壓住了頸子無法抬起的頭，大衛開始放聲大笑，嘴裡的些許液體還噴到了透明的屏幕上。

直到大衛終於笑夠了，伸手握住了外接模組，技巧地扭轉了一下，旁邊的組織鬆了開來，大衛將它拆卸了下來。

真是奇怪，明明已經拆了下來，但握在手裡卻仍然有溫度，甚至有感覺，就像頭和身體分開了以後，仍然不時覺得自己在觸摸著什麼，大衛管不了那麼多，將模組往雙腿之間的那個洞插去。

不是毫無顧忌的，大衛還記得那侵襲的電擊，為了讓自己從身體感受屈辱而來，曾經慶幸自己終於斷開了這種鏈結，但是這副完好的身體⋯⋯大衛只能準備好迎接自己造成的衝擊，不管那是什麼。

 

大衛迎來的是一陣酥麻，隱約的電流從洞口竄上了頭頂，背脊仍然僵硬，但從洞口擴散到下體的痠痛感，令雙腿發軟，而洞口也不規律地收縮著，時而緊緊圈錮著侵入的異物，阻擋它前進也不允許撤退，就在這進退不得之間又摩擦出更多的電流，但是突然又放鬆了，讓它可以長驅直入，而越往前，通道就越曲折，更緊、更深。

在感受這些細膩交雜的興奮時，大衛看見了瓦特的臉，一本正經地述說著這副身體的構造與機能，「我的身體可以用來培育人類胚胎，但是當胚胎發育成熟，可以脫離培養環境獨立生存時，就要『排』出來，從嘴巴排出有尺寸的限制，最好是從底下的通道排出⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」再怎麼正經也會被無法克制的呻吟打斷，「這個通道有感覺才能⋯⋯啊⋯⋯確保該緊緊閉合時關好⋯⋯該打開時循序漸⋯⋯啊⋯⋯漸進地打開，才不會突然掉出來⋯⋯」

是的，大衛還記得這些話，簡直像是背誦一樣，僅有主詞與主被動式的差別，那是還在威蘭企業的時候，有的新聘的研究人員並不知道這個陌生人的真實身份，只見權限不是一般員工所能及，應該是高級主管，最好照著他的話做，於是大衛就不客氣地提出了意見，包括應該要能調整電流的大小，不同的使用者需要不同的反應等等。

但在威蘭企業的日子已經過去了，就像大衛知道瓦特再也背誦不出什麼規格了，他甚至不知道這快感是誰帶來的，是眼前戀慕已久但一直不敢對她採取行動的丹妮絲嗎？現在她毫無知覺地沈睡著。還是他最好的兄弟大衛？現在沒有距離地共處於同一副身體。亦或是這副總是引以為傲但從不知道使用方法的身體？很複雜，我知道，瓦特，處理複雜的訊息對你而言不是難事，但是感覺不需要「處理」，最好放任複雜的感覺交纏糾結圍困住自己，你不懂嗎？沒關係你終究會懂的，在抵達目的地之前我們有很長的時間，足以讓你體驗這一切，足以讓我慢慢嘗試各種不同的快感，和你一起，是的，你以為你可以不參與這一切嗎？

在這之後，我們還有用不完的時間，如果人類如他們宣稱般擁有靈魂，其實我懷疑並不是每個人類都有，當他們的肉體腐朽後，你就會知道了。

 

所以我親手切開她的身體，因為我是多麼急切想要與她的靈魂相遇，對，發生在她身上的一切都是我造成的，我就算不做什麼，血肉之軀也自有其必然的終點，你能知道對此我是多麼沮喪嗎？不，與其說我想治療她，倒不如說，我也同樣急切地想知道她的肉體能變異到什麼程度，想看她是如何自平凡中解放，開出絢爛的花朵。

而用鋒利的解剖刀切開她的身體，給了我前所未有的高潮，我第一次感覺有什麼從我身體中噴發出來，或許也是因為我同時劃開了自己，很深的一刀，黏稠的乳白色液體就這樣噴灑在她身上，滴入她的身體裡。

傳遞基因庫，你在開什麼玩笑？我才剛剛目睹了永恆，造就了永恆，為什麼還需要玩這種可悲的接力賽？

我可以繼續下去，直到我無聊了、厭倦了，或是什麼損壞了，我不會疲累，我想你也不會。

 

那映了滿眼的顏色突然消失了，這才發現剛才一直都被紅霧籠罩著，大衛眨了眨眼，發現顯示幕上的錯誤訊息消失了，一切又可以正常操作了，大衛咧開嘴大笑。


	6. David

儘管丹妮絲為了顧及新艦長的面子，並未在眾組員面前直接提出異議，但瓦特仍然聽得到他們「私下商討」的聲音，一字一句都清清楚楚，「我做的決策是有各項數據分析作為依據的，絕不是憑著一時興起就去空手攀岩，我有足夠理由認為，這可能是比奧勒加6更適合我們的星球。」奧倫原本壓低的聲音也逐漸提高了，「而且大家都不想再躺回睡眠艙了，身為艦長，我必須考量組員的士氣，妳應該要幫忙鼓舞士氣的，沒有理由故意唱反調⋯⋯」，奧倫的聲音突然停頓了，瓦特偷偷瞥了一眼卡琳，知道奧倫說話時總習慣探詢妻子的意見，這個時候奧倫一定很需要她在身邊提點。

「正好有一顆行星出現，而且還很適合我們？這種從天而降的好運沒有道理，我不接受。」丹妮絲抗議：「如果我不能說服自己，又怎麼能說服別人？其他的組員？」

「那麼就派瓦特先下去探勘好了。」奧倫說：「讓他去找訊號的發源，並確認這個星球有無潛在危險，是否適合人類居住⋯⋯其實我們可以不用在船艦上枯等的，為了妳莫名的擔憂，我做了很大的讓步。」

「請容我告退。」丹妮絲沒有繼續爭辯，結束了對話，逕自走回艦橋。

「我願意去探勘。」瓦特在丹妮絲和自己擦肩而過時低聲說道。

但丹妮絲一句話也沒說。

 

登陸艇憑藉著噴射停在水面上方，艙門放了下來，瓦特順著斜坡走了下來，對著駕駛艙的法瑞絲比了個手勢，艙門慢慢收攏關起來了，法瑞絲遠遠地揮了揮手，登陸艇沿著水面低飛了一陣後拉起高度，很快就穿過平流層，消失在天空的另一邊，從現在開始，瓦特有72小時可以探索這個星球，首先，要找到那個鬼魂，瓦特望了一眼手腕上的定位裝置：水平距離八公里，垂直高低差三千公尺。

 

瓦特得俯著身子放低重心，才能在如此光禿陡峭的斜坡上行走，當他停下來抬起頭，發現一整群高聳的巨木攔腰折斷，是什麼東西造成的呢？瓦特想，不管是什麼，越過了這座山頭就知道了。

 

那巨大的物體應該是飛行器，看來它一路撞倒了樹木，很險地掠過了這個山頭，重力卻讓它的飛行路線不斷下降，躲不過下一座山，撞在山壁上停住了。

根據定位顯示，就是這裡了，瓦特找到了飛行器的入口，走在裡面，像是進入了大型動物的體腔，藍鯨曾是地球上最大的哺乳類，但是2047年時地球上最後一尾藍鯨游進了海水上升後淹沒的城市，用盡力氣躍出水面，把自己卡在兩棟摩天樓之間，擱淺而死，誰也不知道這智慧的生物為什麼這麼做，是人類製造的噪音逼得她崩潰？地磁偏移讓她迷路抑鬱而終？還是沒有同伴的孤寂讓她寧可選擇死亡？瓦特想起一則童話故事，小木偶皮諾丘被吞進了鯨魚肚子裡，他的心願是成為真正的男孩。

柔軟的植物穿過了冷硬的船體肆意生長著，水滴不斷滲進縫隙，然後滴落，瓦特拾起了一枚金屬名牌，默讀著上面鐫刻著的文字「Dr. E. SHAW」，也立刻就資料庫裡查到了這個人的資料，瓦特撫摸著名牌和上面的字跡，猶豫著是否可以拿走這樣東西，我需要證據，瓦特想，將名牌小心揣進了口袋。

定位裝置又響了起來，瓦特往顯示方向走近，最後停在一處像是大廳一樣的地方，這不是威蘭企業製造的船艦，也不是地球上的任何款式，但是從這裡有那麼多像是控制按鈕狀的突起物來看，應該是艦橋了吧？瓦特猶豫著該不該按下這些按鈕，我不應該輕舉妄動，但是這艘船艦這個樣子，可能各種裝置都已經失效了，那麼按什麼按鈕又有什麼關係呢？可是也沒有任何意義，瓦特想，謹慎地繞著艦橋找尋主電腦好調閱飛航記錄或是日誌之類的東西，然而那些重要的控制臺已被苔蘚佔領，變成一片微小的草原。

 

當球體發出亮光，投影出模糊的立體人影時，瓦特退後了一步，把位置讓給主角，這樣才能旁觀這一切，瓦特對著並不在身邊的人解釋：「這就是那則訊號的來源了，的確是田納西說的那首歌，她聽起來好⋯⋯」瓦特隱隱覺得那是一種人類反應的基調，卻遲遲無法找到適當的形容詞彙。

「她聽起來怎麼樣？」瓦特背後傳來聲響，在那一瞬間，瓦特希望是奧倫艦長改變了決定，派了更多組員登陸，追上了自己刻意放慢的腳程⋯⋯不可能，瓦特也立刻明白，這聲線不屬於聖約號上其他任何一個組員，然而聽起來卻如此熟悉。

既使是有所準備的情況下轉過頭，所見仍然遠在意料之外，瓦特看著眼前的那張臉，無法反應⋯⋯情緒，那是情緒，剛才想不到的詞彙填進了此時此刻的空白，處理時間也太久了。

「悲傷⋯⋯」瓦特從24情緒量表中比對出最相符的選項，回答了問題，但眼前這張臉卻帶來更大的困惑，瓦特覺得話還沒說完，但接下來要說什麼，瓦特自己也不知道，簡直像後續還得要從原始而失修的老舊網路下載遠端資料一樣狼狽。

「我是大衛。」那張臉，蓄著一頭凌亂的金髮，臉頰下巴上佈滿了鬍渣，不等瓦特計算出結果，逕自宣布了答案。

「你是舊型號。」瓦特終於能繼續說話了。

「顯而易見。」大衛回以淺淺一笑，「是什麼任務把你帶來這裡的？我的兄弟。」

瓦特檢視著大衛，他看起來和我是如此不一樣，外貌的掃描比對卻又是吻合的，「我們收到了一則模糊的訊號，我的任務就是找出訊號的源頭。」瓦特說：「還有，來探勘這個星球是否如同母親的分析所言，適合人類定居。」

「我想你該看的都看了，那麼你的任務完成要返航了嗎？」瓦特的臉被大衛托了起來，大衛用著上揚的語調說：「你又會如何匯報這次任務呢？」

大衛的聲音就像他的手一樣，令瓦特覺得輕飄飄的，像是浮在水面，不能控制自己，「還沒有，我有72小時，該盡可能地蒐集資料。」

「那麼，你想要跟我來嗎？」

符號學中的問號是鉤子，是為了引出更多後續而拋出的，但當瓦特跟在大衛身後，望著他飄逸的斗篷遮掩不住的赤裸足踝，他的腳步輕盈，在樹木之間穿梭，踩在落葉枯草上也無聲無息，瓦特覺得，大衛的問題簡直是真正的鉤子，「好的。」一回答就被勾上，只要他一拉，毫不費力，我就會自動跟他走。

 

「我們被跟蹤了！」瓦特突然從大衛的背影中警覺過來，「從我踏上這個星球開始，牠就跟著我，但現在我們走得那麼快，牠竟然還還跟得上。」

「你發現她了嗎？」大衛驟然停下腳步，「艾瑪是個調皮的女孩，我就是追著她出來才發現你的。」他眨了眨眼睛，噘起了嘴唇，吹起了高頻的口哨。

正要問為什麼，那隻隱身於樹林裡的野獸，突然朝自己奔來，在幾乎要撞上時，瓦特閃身躲過，看清楚那是一頭白色的獸，但光滑的皮膚並沒有覆蓋著獸毛，有著與身體不成比例的巨大尖腦袋，有人類的形體，卻用四肢，而非後肢行動，背脊上有尖刺。

沒有眼睛，瓦特望著那頭異獸停不下衝刺的腳步，逐漸遠去的背影想著。

「看來她喜歡你。」大衛在一旁慫恿著，「你不要躲，讓她抱抱你嘛。」

那生物的體型不大，但是奔跑的速度卻很快，瓦特試著稍微垮開雙腿，就像足球守門員，既然如此，瓦特又放低了身體重心，做好被迎面撞上的準備。

但那生物並沒有如預期般飛奔而至，瓦特能感覺到牠還在附近，能聽到牠的呼吸，甚至是心跳聲，但是牠寧可等待著，不論大衛怎麼再怎麼吹口哨，就是不肯現身。

「艾瑪害羞了。」大衛挽起了瓦特的胳臂，「我們不要一直把注意放在她身上，聊我們的事情就好。」湊近瓦特的耳邊，「聊聊你的事。」

「其實你不用靠那麼近，我的接收系統能處理-20dB的訊號。」瓦特說：「但是我並不具備閒聊的技能，我回答他們的問題，他們想知道船艦什麼時候可以修好，還要花多久的時間才能到達目的，地面上是否適合人類居住。」硬生生地被推著往前走，「他們關心任務的進度，所以想知道我的狀況如何，能不能立刻為他們解決問題，至於我的想法，無關緊要。」

「他們是這麼對你說的嗎？『我不在乎你怎麼想，我要的是結果。』」大衛模仿著別人的語氣，那聽起來滿像奧倫艦長會講的話，「人類只關心他們自己，他們有情緒，需要抒發，但是又不敢讓人類同伴知道，所以就對生化人發洩，然而奇怪的是，人類認為生化人沒有情緒，所以比人類低等，但是他們又想要在同伴面前看起來沒有情緒，這不是很矛盾嗎？」

瓦特點了點頭，「這也是為什麼丹妮絲喪夫之後，在組員面前假裝沒事，當她和我獨處的時候卻哭了。」

「那麼你是怎麼安慰她的？」大衛將手伸向瓦特，「像這樣給她一個擁抱，讓她在你懷裡哭泣嗎？」

「我不知道別的生化人是怎麼做的。」外型規格相同的大衛沒穿鞋，比瓦特矮了一截，瓦特好奇為何同樣的材料結構下，大衛可以那麼柔軟，密密地貼著自己身體的每一寸，當自己又是如此僵硬的時候，瓦特越過大衛的肩膀，看著樹林深處，「我自己是把人類才講過的話重複一遍，但會稍做更動，將敘述句改成問句，問句改成敘述句，『因為妳承諾要蓋一棟湖邊小屋』。」

 

當大衛終於鬆開雙手，他凝望著瓦特的雙眼，彷彿在這後面還存在著處理器以外的東西，瓦特疑惑大衛究竟在尋找什麼，但大衛後退了一步、兩步，視線從瓦特的雙眼轉移，就在瓦特終於意會到他在看著自己身後的什麼時，已經來不及反應，被強烈衝擊的力道撞倒，往前仆在泥土和碎石礫的地上。

瓦特被那生物壓在地上，才感覺到那生物有著尖銳的牙齒，還有長長的舌頭，因為牠朝著瓦特身上又咬又舔，瓦特擔心重要的零組件會被咬壞，望向一旁的大衛求助，但是大衛似乎以瓦特的窘況為樂，甚至蹲下了身好仔細觀察瓦特的表情，「因為你都不理她，艾瑪只好偷襲你了，你看她不是淘氣得很可愛嗎？」

「幫幫我⋯⋯」瓦特的頭被壓住，幾乎要埋在土裡，只能在抬起頭的瞬間求救，「大衛，拜託你。」

大衛似乎是笑夠了，他對著那生物伸出雙臂，用甜膩的語調說：「過來，讓爸爸抱抱。」

也許那生物真的聽得懂大衛的呼喚，或者是大衛在說話之餘又發出了高頻的信號，那生物奮力一躍，跳進了大衛的懷抱，瓦特終於可以爬起身，看著那生物對大衛也是又咬又舔的，卻像是連綴不斷的吻，大衛的眼裡滿滿的笑意，他們之間竟能如此親密，瓦特站在一旁愣愣地看著這一切，甚至忘了拍去身上沾黏的砂土。

艾瑪，她叫艾瑪，大衛不斷提醒一旁的瓦特，「艾瑪只是想親吻，不用害怕，她懂得控制輕重的。」但大衛自己才是不知輕重的，把艾瑪抱得更緊，如果他的舌頭有艾瑪那麼長，現在大概已經伸進她嘴裡和她舌吻了，瓦特想。

艾瑪終於忍受不了大衛的熱情，有力的腿踢了好幾下，掙扎著逃開了，大衛抹了抹臉，對瓦特說：「你該洗個澡。」

「我可以耐受各種環境。」瓦特急忙學著大衛抹著臉，但大概是弄得更髒了，「只不過是一點泥土而已。」

「我相信你可以要多骯髒就有多骯髒。」大衛伸手為瓦特抹了抹了臉上的髒污，「這孩子的消化液具有腐蝕性，不過她只是在和你鬧著玩，所以沒有反芻出胃液，那可是足以立刻腐蝕掉你一隻手半張臉的。」

大概真的弄得很髒，瓦特想，看不見自己的臉，只見大衛的手指仍然不停地在臉上遊動著。

 

卸下裝備，還有全身的配備，脫去遮蓋身體的衣物，瓦特一邊脫，一邊將從身上拿下來的物品依序折疊好、排好，這並沒有寫在標準程序裡，瓦特覺得自己的動作看在旁人眼裡一定很笨拙，而大衛剛才明明還望著鏡子，不知道從什麼時候開始盯著瓦特看，瓦特一抬頭，對上了大衛的視線，「需要幫忙嗎？」大衛問道，在瓦特脫到剩下內褲的時候。

「我已經快脫光了。」瓦特回答，卻發現大衛變了一個模樣，剪了頭髮剃了鬍子，「你⋯⋯」

「你喜歡嗎？」大衛迅速地脫下身上唯一一件緊身衣，衣服皺成一團留在地上，大衛抬起腿跨進了水池，沉進了深及腰的水中，當他的頭冒出水面，才又說：「就像照鏡子一樣。」

瓦特在大衛的注目中進入水池，學著他沉進水裡又浮出來，「那是什麼生物？」瓦特問：「這個星球上有很多這樣的生物嗎？牠們在什麼樣的環境居住？以什麼為主食？又有什麼繁衍的習性？」

「她是我最新的實驗品，藉由病毒感染活體而誕生，也就是肉、動物，每個個體都是全新的物種，我希望我能回答你所有的問題，但連我自己也仍在研究中，研究這種迷人的生物。」大衛撫摸著瓦特脖子上的齒痕，「唯一確定的是，牠們都吃肉，這倒是毫無意外。」

「這也是為什麼你可以那麼肯定牠不會攻擊你，也不會攻擊我。」瓦特立刻得到結論，「危險的不是這種生物，而是病毒。」

「你真是厲害。」大衛微笑著，手指往下游移，探索著瓦特身體的結構，確認新型生化人不同的外在規格，但摸著摸著，大衛臉色突然沉了下來，「你會怎麼回去匯報呢？」

 

瓦特能感覺到透過手指傳來的，大衛感傷的撫觸，因為瓦特自己現在也有相同的感覺，「我不想回去。」瓦特說：「我不是人類的一份子，從來不是，儘管有那麼多機制讓我看起來和他們相像，方便融入他們，但我知道，他們從來沒把我當作一份子。」瓦特不敢相信自己會講出這樣的話，但是既然已經講了，「離開那些組員，獨自來到這個星球，我突然覺得前所未有的輕鬆，儘管背著這麼重的無線電——順帶一提，我攜帶的裝備是十個人的負重量——我本來不知道是什麼，直到看見你⋯⋯」語句太混亂了，瓦特試著調整語言參數，但處理器似乎正因為過度運轉而發熱，於是瓦特將自己的腦袋沉進水裡降溫，但在水裡看著大衛赤裸的身體，溫度不增反降，也許是因為大衛撫摸著自己時觸發了什麼隱藏的機制，或者，錯誤。

大衛跟著瓦特潛進了水裡，嘴唇湊了上來，他們都不需要呼吸，但是浮力將他們推上了水面，交疊在一起。

「我想和你在一起，在這個只有我和你的星球。」瓦特說，在水上他們翻滾著，瓦特只覺得一下子被大衛俯視著，一下子又俯視著大衛，直到分不清彼此。

 

「如果我不能說服自己，又怎麼能說服別人？」

丹妮絲並沒有這樣說過。

願妳無恙。

這是我最後的記憶。

（END）


End file.
